Clubbing and the Mysterious Sideeffects
by Mirakcis
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are dragged by Roy and his officers to a night club, where they meet a woman who was rejected by the State Military. EdxOC maybe. Mature for first chapter and maybe more to follow...
1. Stupid Roy

**A/N:** New story, well actually, old, but not up anywhere. I'm bored, and i need a distraction to the fact that i can't get past the 3rd or 4th chapters of my other stories. EdxOC in this chapter but only for jokes, initially. anyways....R&R

* * *

Edward Elric was _not _a happy camper. He had been dragged to a club by none other than his superior officer Colonel Roy Mustang, for a "Men's night out." Ed was ready to scream. Roy had conspired with his other officers, namely Breda, Havoc, and Falman, to do this for weeks, and had decided to drag him and his poor innocent brother along with them. Havoc had told him to brighten up and wear something good looking, because he might meet someone "worth making an impression on." Edward shook his head. The moment they walked in the club, the music enveloped his senses, the darkness made him blink until his eyes adjusted; the warm air flowed over his bare arms.

Alphonse looked insanely nervous. His eyes darted back and forth, watching the men and women dancing their night away. He jerked his head away and looked determinedly ahead. Ed tried not to, but his curiosity got the better of him. He looked to where Al had been looking, and saw a guy and a girl dancing in a way that could almost be described as sex with the clothes on. He felt his cheeks become warm as he looked away; almost as disgusted as he was enthralled.

Roy and Havoc grabbed the boys and dragged them to their designated table, as shown by Falman. They were now able to see the stage, and Edward could clearly see that the music, if it could truly qualify for that, was live. And there were dancers. Female dancers. As disturbed as Ed was on first glance, he and his brother soon became entranced with the girls' movements. They had the songs choreographed and they were all wearing very little clothing.

As the music stopped, there was some cheering, some hollers for more, and the dark-skinned man at the front nodded; turned to the white man beside him. They talked, nodded; the white man called a girl over to him. Her hair was held in a high ponytail above her head, her bangs, dyed blonde, opposing the brown swishing behind her. She wore short, ripped jean-shorts, 'skater' shoes, and a red tank top, which only fell a little way past her chest; which was barely existent.

The music started, and the girl began to dance.

As the "music" went on, he noticed his superior officers beside him whisper and point to her. Ed heard Falman say something about her being the newest girl, and Havoc reply that she had applied to be a state alchemist in central a couple of months before they had accepted Edward. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"So you mean she didn't make it in?"

"No, what I mean is, they wouldn't let her apply. Didn't accept the application. She did a few jobs here and there until the white guy found her. Saw how she danced, and let her dance for quite a while as he traveled. Met the other black guy and brought her here with the other girls. She doesn't go home with anyone; she lives here…but she…sells her body to the guys who come here."

Edward was at a loss for words. His jaw hung open for a moment or two before he noticed Mustang deliberately avoiding eye-contact.

"It was…_your_ fault?!?" When Mustang didn't respond, Edward's eyes narrowed and he looked up at the stage again. The girls, with the shorter one in lead, were walking off stage to the back of the building. Edward noticed that they protected the girl all the way to the small staircase at the back, where she climbed to a small plain cement platform. The platform had a 4 foot barrier on one side with walls closing it off from every other angle, and so Ed lost his view of her. The two musicians (Ed still didn't think that they qualified as musicians, but what else could he call them?) stood guard at the bottom steps. Edward stalked from the table to the back, his automail arm glinting in the dim lights. He stopped and examined his arm, as he often did. The girl's right arm had also been automail. He _had_ to do something.

Alphonse rushed up behind him and tugged at his arm. "Brother, what are you doing?" He searched Edward's eyes deliberately. "Don't you think….you should think this through more?"

"Al, I don't care what happens, this girl was wronged by the state and she was in a similar situation as us; I'm sure as hell about that. For all we know she's a brilliant alchemist, and she's stuck selling her body in some--" Alphonse clapped his hand over his brother's mouth quickly, to avoid being heard by the "musicians". He knew the next work out of his brother's mouth would be an insult to the location of the warehouse-turned-bar. "Alright, Brother…..if you're sure."

Edward turned his attention back to the stairway, and groaned. He knew brute force would just get him thrown out, and then he would never have a chance to get to the girl. He looked at Alphonse, who just gave him a look which would resemble a smile, and walked into the crowd to make a random disturbance. Amazingly enough, he found a small kitty in the corner and proceeded to chase it around the tables, annoying the guests enough for the musicians to run over to see the problem. "Al and his cats." Ed muttered, smirking, as he bolted up the stairs two at a time.


	2. Risky Decisions

**A/N:** not really nessecary. what i said in the last chapter. same scene, same circumstances....EdxOC to follow here for sure.

* * *

As he reached the top, he saw that the "upstairs" was really just a cement platform with a ledge on one side, which bordered walls on two others. There was a large tent set up in the corner, to which a sign was pasted with the name Naomi Roberts written on it in flowing script with flourishes and drawings. In truth, the name was written many times in different styles; the most common being a variant of graffiti. He saw a silhouette laying on her stomach on the floor of the tent, on her stomach, her legs beating back and forth opposite each other slowly, as her hands were preoccupied with a small object in front of her.

Edward, realising there was no door to knock on, reached towards the tent flap and pulled it aside to peer in. The girl Naomi, he assumed, looked up at him from her sketchbook, and covered the picture hurriedly.

"Are you looking to become a client?" She asked.

"Hell no." He said, looking over his shoulder to see that the musicians were slowly coming up the stairs, talking to each other. He hurried into the tent. "It would be a good ruse though."

"You'll have to explain." She said, raising an eyebrow. However, she knew that for whatever reason, the only way to pass off the boy in her tent was to make it seem like she was doing her job until the men did their rounds and headed back to the stairs. So she pulled him over to the mattress on the floor and laid him on his back, lying on her side beside him. She placed her hand on his far shoulder, and leaned in close to his ear.

"So, why exactly are you here if you don't want this?"

Ed's face turned pink, even as he felt his body tense and become warmer as he tried not to give into his instincts; however tempting the thought was. So he swallowed and replied "I want to save you from this, and get you into the State Military." He took his left hand and reached into his pocket, showing both his metal arm and pocket watch to her. Naomi's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Really?" she whispered. "You mean….no more of this job _pleasing_ people?"

Edward nodded. "You don't deserve this. Any of this."

Just then the men stopped in front of the door. "Naomi." One of them called. "Are you busy? Or can we send in someone?"

Naomi's eyes widened worriedly. She looked at Edward, and sighed. "I'm so sorry." She mouthed to him, before pulling his collar aside and beginning to kiss down his neck. Edward's eyes widened in shock, and he felt his hormones racing through his bloodstream as his heart began to pound. He started panting subconsciously, his face turning pink. Naomi was rather good at faking the noises that the men needed to hear, so she did; moaning quietly a bit before trying to reply, all the while stroking Edward's stomach and brushing her lips along his neck.

"Sorry sir…a little busy for tonight…try Mirelle, I think she's at the bar." All the while putting in a forced tight breath or moan that sounded all too believable to Edward, even though he was doing nothing to be making these noises.

"Alright." The same man replied. "Sorry to interrupt."

They walked away, and Edward moved to get up, but she shook her head and shifted her weight so that she was on top of him.  
"Not just yet." she breathed in his ear. "It wouldn't be convincing."

She slipped her hands up his tank top, moving to take it off, and Edward sunk back into his aroused stupor, and let her lead the way. If anything else happened, he wouldn't care. Not now; he was too far gone. She started to kiss along his neck, down to his collar bone, where she lingered for a while, which only pushed Edward further into his hypnotic trance-like state. She heard the footsteps at the bottom of the stairs and moved away, laying on her back beside him.

"I'm so sorry." she said, staring blankly at the ceiling of the tent.

Edward blushed hard, and moved to retrieve his tank top before coming back to lay beside her. "It's okay. I think I would have done the same…we're a lot alike, it seems." He paused for a moment before putting his top back on, and then reached over and took her right hand in his left, watching the metal glint in the dim light. "Let's get you out of here."

They exited the tent hurriedly, but Naomi stopped him behind her as she peered over the railing to see how far away the men had gone. She sighed in relief, as they were walking towards the bar, which was very far away. She motioned to Edward. "Were you with anyone?"

Edward cringed. "Yeah, but they might not be happy about this, and you wouldn't be happy to see them."

"Mustang." She breathed. Edward looked at her quizzically, then followed her line of sight.

"How did you-?"

"Easy enough. A little while after he turned down my app., he would come here, to check up on me, I think. He would always sit at that table, and guess where he is?"

Edward nodded, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He also spied his brother seated at the table. "We're gonna grab my brother on the way out, if that's okay. You should stay with me though, so other people don't notice. I doubt many would anyways. You have an issue with staying with me and Al?"

"If by Al you mean your brother, then no, Mr. Elric. I would be honoured."

Ed realised it would be stupid to ask her a question, as she would probably answer anyways, so he just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Well I figured you fit the description when I noticed your arm, and other features, but your metal brother proves it. I've always looked up to you, since I heard your story."

Edward noticed the men wandering back to their guard posts.

"We'll talk later. Let's move!"


End file.
